Higgs MASS Tank
"It's a riddle. You're tiny and I have a steamroller." :- MASS Tank Driver Tactical Analysis * Size Always Matters: The Higgs MASS Tank is another (slightly less) experimental Tier X unit. The Higgs, unlike most Tier X units, is actually decently armoured and can take some moderate beating. Its primary role is one of combat support, increasing the capabilities of your units and decreasing the capabilities of enemy units in combat. * Engorgio, Reducio: The Higgs is equipped with a S.H.R.I.N.K. ray and a M.A.S.S. ray. The S.H.R.I.N.K. ray is functionally identical to the one on board the Cryocopter. It shrinks the targeted unit, making it move faster at the cost of firepower and increased vulnerability to crushing. The M.A.S.S. ray does the exact opposite; it enlarges the targeted unit, which has the opposite effect of the S.H.R.I.N.K. ray. * The bigger they are, the harder they fall: However, the Higgs is completely unarmed, although it can crush shrunk units under its steamroller. Thus, enemies with any form of decent coordination can easily destroy the Higgs. * Flying Whales: Unlike the Cryocopter, the Higgs also has the ability to target aircraft with its S.H.R.I.N.K. and M.A.S.S. rays, with generally hilarious consequences. It is predicted that this will have a marked effect on Kirov kills. History The Higgs Mass Tank came into being after researchers at the Divine Mercy Research Facility were experimenting with the Cryocopter's S.H.R.I.N.K. beam. One of the scientists suggested reversing the polarity of the beam, and when they experimented on an old Mastiff tank ... nothing happened. At least, not yet. Nothing noticeable. The scientists were disappointed, but then again ... not everything works like it does in the movies. The scientists conducted a few more tests firing on the tank with different settings, but they got tired of it, and went home for the day. The next day, when the scientists returned to their lab, the Mastiff had almost doubled in size, squashing a Vespa belonging to one of the scientists. The scientists (except for the one who owned the Vespa) were amazed and excited by this new use of`the S.H.R.I.N.K. ray and quickly refined the ray into a useful weapon. This weapon (dubbed the M.A.S.S. beam) and a slower working version of the S.H.R.I.N.K. beam were installed onto a large tank chassis and voila, the Higgs was born. The tank chassis had a steamroller attached to it to begin with and the scientists could not find a way to remove it without threatening the stability of the chassis. Due to the size and weight of the of the S.H.R.I.N.K. and M.A.S.S. beams, a scientist suggested using the steamroller to literally steamroll enemy units. This worked especially well in theory, when two MASS Tanks were working together. One MASS Tank could shrink hostile units, while the other tank grew it, so the enlarged MASS Tank could then run over the enemy units. This tactic has not been put into practice yet, but it should be highly effective. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States